


in orbit, till colliding

by lufink



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unexpected Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/pseuds/lufink
Summary: You go back in time and meet some friends – old and new andboth, simultaneously – and even though you already know the end, you have absolutely no clue about what happens in-between yet. (Or you get to do some stuff, and you love it.)Collection of drabbles and ficlets, in no particular chronological order.
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 67
Kudos: 63





	1. the French incident...

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** i own nothing
> 
> hello it's your local gremlin again, prepare for some tenet fluff and unexpected feels later too (i was the most surprised, really). most of it is inspired by my darling [Mau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehxia) because she's the absolute best <3<3 besides, the chronology _will_ be a mess, but the first two chapters follows the events of _it takes two (to do the waltz)_. 
> 
> hope you'll enjoy those little moments, take care <3

“Hey boss,” Ives says, and it’s _way_ too early in the morning to be this nonchalant. “How was the honeymoon, eh?”

You distinctly hear a lot of coffee spitting, somewhere on your left – where Neil is, his shirt now soaked in mocha – and evil chuckles coming from behind, and you’re positive it’s Wheeler. Although you almost choked on your own espresso, Ives certainly does _not_ need to know, and you roll your eyes for good measure.

“Why, it was delightful,” you answer, mostly unfazed except for all the _glaring_. “Especially the waltz, wasn’t it, love?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Neil all but _purrs_. “ _Mon chéri_.”

You realize your mistake a moment too late; _of course_ Neil would play the part – using French is literally _cheating_ , though – and judging by the look on Ives’ and Wheeler’s faces you will never _ever_ hear the end of it now, those damn masquerades be damned.


	2. ...and its fortunate aftermath

Since what is now known as The French Incident, everyone is giving you _hell_ , speaking that blasted language of love – more like the language of _assholes_ – at every occasion; and yes, _including_ Neil.

(Because _Neil_ is actually a little shit.)

However, you can hold your ground, and thus decide to study la langue de Molière out of spite. Turns out it _definitely_ feels easier to save the world, and when Neil casually starts speaking French – to help you practice or whatever – well, you gather it perhaps wasn’t your best idea to date.

Especially when you see him _blush_ for no reason you can fathom (you have no clue about what he just said, and replied “Uh, oui.” without thinking.)

“Wait,” Neil pauses, chuckling to himself. “You didn’t understand a word, right?”

Now _you’re_ the one blushing; regardless, Neil beams at you – you apparently just agreed on a museum date at 8 – and studying French may not have been the worst idea you’ve had, all things considered.


	3. pulling the strings (till it breaks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from there, the chronology goes south; expect glimpses from the past, first meetings and _love_ , all over the place

There is something very peculiar about the way Neil tends to your wounds, ever so gentle, his smile not quite reaching his eyes each time your breath comes in short _because alcohol stings like a bitch_.

It’s how he touches you – as if you were to _break_ – and looks at you, for you; how he seems to find you wherever you may be. How his scolding sometimes sounds more like _pleading_ – _do not go where I can’t follow just yet_ – and you can’t help but think about _now let me go_ and _see you at the beginning,_ and your stomach churns.

This is Neil, younger and none the wiser, yet laughing and all-too-knowing and _caring_ _just the same_.

(This is Neil, fingers soaked in blood, removing bullets from your body as if he was born to do so. This is _Neil_ , patching you up like you’re the most important thing in the world; and perhaps you are. You presume you were – will be – and ain’t no _what’s happened’s happened_ bullshit stopping you now, in this life or the next.)


	4. a not-so-first meeting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter and the next one go together, friends

“You know, where I’m from, we _at least_ have a drink before all the stalking.”

It shouldn’t come as a surprise, and yet; the very person you carefully tried to avoid – hence the stalking part, courtesy of Mahir – is right _there_ , all fake smiles and pale blue eyes, sharp as a knife.

You should’ve known, really, that being the smartass he is _and_ MI6, Neil wouldn’t be fooled (and the irony isn’t lost on you either). You nonetheless find yourself not caring in the slightest, for here and now this is _Neil_ – much younger, beautiful as ever Neil – and the whole world seems to shift, as if you’ve just found your way back home at long last.

(And maybe you just did; although you’re not entirely sure who’s found _who_. You figure there’s only so little one can do to avert colliding, when the pull of destiny is that strong.)


	5. ...whereas old is new

You don’t recruit him right away (and desperately wish you could skip that part at all); you order two vodka tonics instead – you’re not on the job _per se_ – and try bullshitting your way out of this mess. You ultimately _fail_ , because Neil doesn’t believe you, even though he’s too clever – or too _British_ – to comment on that.

In any case, it reminds you of past friends and words unsaid, and you decide to leave it at that.

You soon learn that fate – or reality, call it what you want – however, has other plans of its own. Your paths eventually cross again, and this time he _asks_ to be recruited in an organization no one should know about just yet.

Later, when Neil rambles about reverse chronology and opposite directions of time, he makes the _gesture_ —and suddenly it clicks. From the very start, Tenet wouldn’t have existed without Neil – _ours, my friend_ – at the end and beginning altogether.


	6. falling and catching (you up)

Turns out saving the world makes you bleed a whole lot; you ain’t really surprised yourself, but Neil is giving you The Look again, and you can’t decide if it’s very endearing, very irritating, or _both_.

“Jesus,” He gasps, first aid kit at the ready. “What were you even _thinking_ —”

Although jumping from the second floor definitely wasn’t genius, you were actively trying _not_ to be killed, thank you very much.

“Next time I’ll try to sweettalk my way out, promise.”

The Look is back, and you’re positive there’s no need for _that_ much alcohol.

“Shut up and breathe,” Neil groans, equally worried _and_ annoyed. “It’s gonna hurt.”

It actually _does_ _like fucking hell_ , but you’ve been through worse. However, you weren’t quite prepared to deal with the fondness in his eyes; certainly _not_ while being cut open in a dim-lighted hotel room after a twelve-hours mission, that is. And if you both pretend you don’t notice how Neil’s hands lingers just so, that’s nobody’s business but your own.


	7. following the aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter follows the events of the first two; i couldn't resist, sorry

“A museum date, for _real_?”

You do the internal equivalent of facepalming, for you have a reputation to maintain and facepalming wouldn’t do no good; especially in front of Sergeant snooping-around-on-the-regular Ives.

“Engaging in enjoyable social activities from time to time actually makes people _happier_ ,” you retort in a distinctively charming, all-business tone. “You should try it sometimes.”

Ives mumbles something you can’t quite hear – it sounds awfully similar to _see if I give a flying fuck about happiness_ though, and you make a mental note to force vacations on him ASAP – and sighs in a very exasperated fashion when a vaguely alive-looking Neil enters the briefing room.

“What is it this time,” Neil asks, and there’s but a glimpse of mischief in his eyes. “Is it because of the lovely evening at the Ritz, or the week-end in Vienna?”

Although you never actually went to any of those places together – _yet_ , but you’ll fix the offense – the _look_ on Ives’ face is unquestionably worth all the inverted gold in the world.


	8. at ease, unexpected

Contrary to popular belief, Neil actually _does_ sleep sometimes.

Granted, it’s a rare sight – it has become quite the team running gag by now – but one you had the chance to behold on occasion, be it in cars, hotel rooms, or while _speaking_ (it happened once; you couldn’t find it in you to move him from your bed, and slept on the floor).

With time, it becomes more frequent, and you _may_ be found gently messing with Neil’s hair when you believe he’s asleep enough (he usually isn’t).

Either way, no amount of rest ever seems to affect his general air of constant exhaustion – although coffee _does_ wonders, somehow – thus you figure the extra sleeping _you absolutely ain’t involved with_ will go unnoticed.

(It does _not_ go unnoticed, but Neil definitely couldn’t care any less.)


	9. one soul (split in half)

You have a particular dislike for mission briefings.

It dates back to when you were CIA, and now that you’re in charge of supervising every single Tenet operation – can’t leave anything to chance, when saving the world – it’s even _worse_. Thankfully, Neil is quite excellent at handling about _any_ matter, including (but not restricted to) taking care of the boring-you-to- _death_ debriefing part. 

More often than not, his shoulder comfortably bumps into yours while he leans in and takes the lead. Your fingers brush by on maps and plans and reports, lingering just a tad while passing markers; sometimes you even find yourself finishing Neil’s sentences _without noticing_ , and you’re positive you can _hear_ Wheeler rolling her eyes in your general direction, no mistake.

(You both compliment the other so well Ives regularly wonders – many a time _out loud_ – as to how the hell you managed to stay alive for so long, having only one half-ass brain each.)


	10. a christmas short story

For Christmas, you usually have a family gathering, _of sorts._

(A family can be officially dead people working for a ghost organization, dear friends you didn’t meet _yet_ sending you letters from the past-future, and a couple stray cats and dogs sneaking in for the food.)

The cabin is old and the woods around are much older, and your little team has a potluck dinner, sharing stories and meals from all over the world – Neil brought British food _once_ ; since then, only tea is allowed – like the world _isn’t on the verge of ending for one goddamn day_.

You always wear the ugliest Christmas sweaters you can find – _obviously_ making it a contest, one Mahir wins quite often – and enjoy each other’s company by the fireplace, sitting on mismatched couches with a drink in hand and fond smiles up your sleeve.

(You still come here, even years, _decades_ later when the world is somewhat saved and Kat able to join as well – in a more concrete form than a letter – and it may actually be one of the closest thing you and the lads can call _home_.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> joyeux noël everyone<3<3


	11. about cooking breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter following the events of the masquerade operation, it's simply too tempting

Although the masquerade operation – followed by the dreadful French Incident – may have been your first undercover mission with Neil as your _husband_ , it certainly wasn’t the last.

(You figured some time ago future you is as subtle as you are – i.e. _not much_ – and later you’ll find out everyone was taking bets on you two anyway.)

Yesterday’s operation was an utter mess; the kind that makes you pass out at dawn and actually _sleep in_. Neil is already awake when you open your eyes – perks of being married to him today include sharing a fancy suite in Lisbon – and it’s not a surprise in itself (for he barely sleeps).

The surprise definitely lies in the fact Neil seems to be cooking, like, _actual breakfast_.

“What,” you hear him asking, amused. “Aren’t we married, _mon ange_?”

The bastard’s quite the sight – all bed hair and poorly buttoned-up shirt – and you may want to kiss that stupidly gorgeous smile of his. You don’t, and the omelette is _atrocious_ , but you both can’t stop laughing, and there’s honestly no other place you’d rather be at the moment, if at all.


	12. found but not lost

Every so often, you and the lads go fishing.

You usually sail offshore, and although you’ve messed around on boats yourself – even saving the world without knowing, in the past-future – most of the time Mahir’s at the helm. Surprisingly, Ives proves to be quite the fisherman – _it’s because of me Pops, was a sailor_ – and teaches you a thing or two about deep-sea angling techniques.

(To her great dismay, you tried spearfishing with Wheeler _once_ , and never attempted it again; you still have nightmares about that.)

Regardless, you enjoy the vastness of the ocean and its rather soothing quality, perfect for the occasional break from world-saving. _Neil_ , on the other hand, is seasick to a fault; he wouldn’t miss any of the fond bickering and the all-too-dramatic fighting over who’s got the bigger catch of the day for anything in the world though.


	13. one thread at a time

Recruiting Priya turns out to be quite the interesting challenge.

For practical reasons, Neil is the one dirtying his hands today, and no bungee-jumping is actually involved (and even though he has a gun and two knives at the ready, they stay unused from start to end).

It’s goddamn mesmerizing, honestly; how Neil’s all smiles and silver-tongued games, sweettalking his way to the soiree without breaking a sweat. He saunters around – with far too distracting eyes, ever watchful – suave enough to get closer and closer and _closer_. It almost goes south but Neil is full of surprises, and you positively _gasp_ at the quick change’s impeccable execution (thankfully Ives doesn’t comment on that).

(Neil’s now subtly hunched under a waistcoat twice his size, speaking a German so perfect you gasp _again_ , and you realize you barely recognize the man, if at all.)

Priya still stabs him for good measure – as merciless as ever – but even on camera you can tell she’s on board, and yet another pass is woven in the fabric of the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year's eve y'all<3<3


	14. palindromic causality

Despite the – extremely dubious, at best – look of it, you actually have a _very good reason_ for knocking on Neil’s door at 3 a.m. in the morning.

“You know about the bootstrap paradox?”

Neil chuckles softly before responding. “ _I hate you_ , and of course. Think you can keep up?”

You offer the most defiant grin you can muster and step inside the hotel room, flat out unprompted. Next thing you know, you’re both sitting amidst a sea of paper – vague outlines and hurried sketches of the flow of time, with lots of frantic gesturing involved as well – and there’s some explaining to be done as to how you found yourself entangled with Neil _again_. You figure it can wait till tomorrow, or perhaps the day after that.

(The two of you eventually fall asleep on the floor – bodies and minds still intertwined – and to be fair you’re not even surprised by any of it anymore.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a.k.a the macroscopic effects of quantum entanglement, protagoneil edition


End file.
